The Rise of the Second Black Prince
by Student of History
Summary: As a child Lelouch discovers a forgotten relic of the Empire, and through it a tale, the tale of Edward the Black Prince. Now the world shall watch as the Second Black Prince rises.
1. Prologue Honi Soit Qui Mal Y Pense

**The Rise of the Second Black Prince.**

**Summary:**As a young boy, Lelouch stumbles across a relic of the empire, and with it a story, the story of the Black Prince of Wales. The World shall now witness the Rise of the Second Black Prince.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except maybe the Custom Knightmare or a OC or two I might come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>The Holy Empire of Britannia, Pendragon, The Aries Imperial Villa.<strong>

"Mother? What's this?" asked a young Lelouch pulling out a Silver Eight-Pointed star with a shield bearing the Cross of St. George, and a blue velvet strap bearing the words _Honi Soit Qui Y Pense _in gold letters from a small chest he discovered in the parlour of the villa. Marianne smiled at her son taking the star and examining it.

"My Star, I haven't seen this in a long time!" She reminisced holding the star with a slight affection. Looking back a Lelouch Marianne took the strap, "and My Garter too! Well what a surprise."

"What are they for?" asked Lelouch looking a the items in his mother's hand.

"When I was made a Knight of the Round, your father made me a Lady of the Order of the Garter, I'm afraid it is just a relic nowadays though, I am the last living member." Marianne sighed.

"Why? What did the Order stand for?"

Marianne smiled at her son's curiosity and ruffled his hair, "Your quite curious today aren't you? It is because it stood for Chivalry, and Honour. Today such things are meaningless to the Empire, strength is the only currency that is recognized." Smiling one last time Marianne left her son holding the star.

A inquisitive look on his face, Lelouch looked down at the star in his hand and began to leave the room itself. "Honour and Chivalry, huh? That doesn't seem so bad." Lelouch said to no one in particular. 'Maybe the library has more on the Order.' thought the young Prince, placing the Garter in is pocket Lelouch unconsciously pinned the Star to the left side of his shirt as he ran down the hall to the Imperial Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Lelouch sat at his desk in the Aries Villa reading through a book on the subject of the House of Plantagenet particularly the Reign of Edward III around the establishment of the Order of the Garter as the Highest Level of Knighthood. 'Until the Establishment of the Knights of the Round.' concluded Lelouch as he closed the book. Turning to the last book on his desk Lelouch paused as he heard his bedroom door open and a sleepy Nunnally entered, "Big Brother?"

Turning to his little sister Lelouch smiled, "Yes Nunnally?"

"Mother says to go to bed." she answered rubbing her eyes.

"I will just go to bed yourself. We're going to visit Euphie tomorrow remember" smiled Lelouch. Ah how he loved his little sister, though some say it was too much.

Even in her half asleep state, Nunnally smiled, "Okay brother goodnight." closing the door behind her.

Chuckling, and struggling to prevent a yawn, Lelouch turned to his last book of the night. "Let's see, _The Life of the Black Prince_? He was one of the founding knights so I guess its worth a look." said Lelouch opening the tome and began to read. With every page, Lelouch became more and more fascinated by exploits of the Black Prince, From his victories at the Battle of Crécy to the Battle of Poitiers, from his cruelty during the Siege of Caen to the Mercy he rendered upon the King of France. So enamoured was the young prince with his ancestor that the next day he was found asleep, his head rested on the still open book.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

"Lady Marianne?" asked a young women watching a Knightmare Duel, between two newly built experimental Glasgow Frames. "Are you sure you never taught Lelouch how to pilot a knightmare?"

Marianne herself was surprised as she watched her son outpace, and outmanoeuvre his opponent. "No, Cornelia I did not," turning towards where Nunnally and Euphemia were seated, "Though those two seem to be enthusiastic, don't they?" Smiling as they cheered on their brother.

"Yes, they are." Cornelia allowed herself to smile always caring for those she loved, speaking of which, "Even Schneizel seems impressed." Looking towards the Emperor's seat where the Second Prince stood in his capacity a Prime Minister. Nodding Marianne turned to The Emperor and smiled, "It seems His Majesty is pleased as well."

Cornelia was confused, "How can you tell? He looks the same to me."

Marianne just winks a the Second Princess, "He may not show it often, but His Majesty has subtle tells for when he is impressed." Turning back to the match as Lelouch managed to relieve his opponent of his rifle, making them rely on their tonfa's and Slash Harken.

Cornelia's wonderment at the Fifth Empress's ability to read her husband were interrupted, when a small explosion erupted from the arena. It seems Lelouch's opponent managed to trip the young prince throwing clouds of dust in the air. The entire stadium held their breath, some-like Cornelia and Euphemia- worried, others-like Carine, and Guinevere- in triumph, all in suspense. Then two Slash Harkens pierced the cloud of dust restraining the Glasgow as Lelouch's Frame followed and aimed the Glasgow's rifle mere inches from his opponent.

Allowing the Cockpit to disengage Lelouch stood and addressed his opponent directly, "Do you surrender, Dame Enneagram?" addressing the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram.

The Cockpit of Nonette's Glasgow disengaged allowing the Knight of Nine to speak directly with the young prince. "Of course your highness. Your skill humbles me." After giving a slightly exaggerated bow for formality's sake. For awhile the stadium was quiet, as many of the nobles steamed over the fact the Commoner's son, triumphed over a Knight of the Round. The awkward silence was broken when the sound of clapping echoed throughout the stadium. Every eye turned to the Emperor's Box, and no it was not Schneizel, though he joined in soon after. No it was the Emperor himself who applauded Lelouch's performance. The Applause was soon followed, enthusiastically, by Euphie, Nunnally, Marianne, Cornelia, Clovis,Odysseus and the Ashfords and many more friendly nobles. The rest of the Nobles and remaining members of the Imperial Family joined in albeit begrudgingly so not to somehow incur the Emperor's Wrath.

Lelouch was temporarily shocked by the applause, least not his normally stoic father leading it. Nevertheless he lifted his hand and waved at the crowd a innocent smile gracing his face, it certainly led the thoughts of many a young noblewomen fantasizing on how he would be when he was older.

Running up the Stadium seats to Marianne's private box Nonette found Cornelia. "Hey, Nelly! Did you teach Lulu to pilot a Knightmare? He's terrific!" The Hyperactive Knight asked swinging her arm around the the neck of a embarrassed Second Princess. All assembled in the box looked down a the smiling 10 year old prince. None present knew this would be the last time, peace could be found in the Imperial Family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those who expected a update for my other Fic, _The Nightmare War_ I have a little case of Writer's Block right now and am using this as a break from it at least for a while.


	2. Ch 2 Humiliation of the Black Prince

**Chapter 1: Humiliation of the Black Prince**

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>The Holy Empire of Britannia, Pendragon, Imperial Palace Throne Room<strong>

"Announcing His Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Empire!" exclaimed the herald as Lelouch strode into the Throne Hall, a look of contempt for the nobles present on his face. Ignoring the whispers of the nobles, the young Prince strode to the foot of the dais of the throne, before bowing before the emperor.

"Hail your Majesty, my mother is dead." he exclaimed expecting his father to do something about it.

"Old news, what of it?" The Emperor asked almost dismissively.

"What of it?" whispered Lelouch almost disbelievingly. 'How can he just say that!' he thought, clenching his fist. "Father, why did you not protect Mother. You are the most powerful man in this nation if not the world. You have not even visited Nunnally in the hospital." The Irate Prince cried, charging the throne. Immediately two soldiers of the Honourable Corps of Gentlemen-at-Arms moved to subdue the prince who had the audacity to charge the Emperor's person. They were stopped by a simple wave of the Emperor's hand.

Stopping immediately the two guards saluted, "Yes your Majesty." before returning to their respective posts on either side of the dais.

Returning his attention to his favoured son-not that anyone actually knew that-and merely examined him. "I have no use for that weakling."

"That weakling? Fine then, was Mother weak as well. She was the Empress and one of the strongest knights of Britannia. Is that weakness as well? Then what Father, is strength?" shouted Lelouch, "I am sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you Father, has Britannia really fallen so low it forgets the virtues it once held paramount above all?" questioned the nearly hysteric prince shocking much of the court, for the bravery, though some thought idiocy of the Eleventh Prince. Ignoring all in the hall save his own father. "Is this the Glory of the Empire we have come to praise? Has Britannia become so obsessed with conquest that his has forgotten even this?" Lelouch Continued, pulling out his mother's Garter Star tied to the Garter itself and tossed them before the Emperor's feet. "If so I will take my leave and await whatever fate the _mighty _Emperor of Britannia has in store for me. I will not use the strength Britannia so holds sacred." Lelouch finished almost mockingly storming down form the dais towards the doors.

Their at the Emperor's feet they lay, as many of those present strained to see what was tossed before the Emperor. Charles did not regard them as much at first, but they did ring familiar in the Emperor's mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mother?" asked a 10 year old Charles di Britannia 14th Prince of the Empire and 20th in line for the Throne, looking down from his place next to his mother towards his Father, Richard si Britannia 97th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire surrounded by 19 individuals wearing Mantles of dark Blue bearing the Crest of the Order of the Garter. "What is Father doing?"_

_Charles's mother the much loved Empress Arianne di Britannia smiled down at her young son, "He is inducting new members into the Order of the Garter." gazing down at her husband with a smile._

_"You mean like the Knights of the Round?" he asked looking back down on his father with a innocent look of wonder his face._

_Arianne just chuckled earning a cute pout from her son_(**A/N: **I know it hard to imagine just pretend)_, "No dear, Knights of the Garter aren't always soldiers like the Knights of the Rounds. They are Knighted based on their actions in service of the Crown and of the people. It still stands as the highest honour any Britannian can recieve and a model to all. Your father loves the Order's dedication to Honour and Chivalry above all else."_

_"Wow!" gasped as he looked down towards his father with a greater look of wonder and admiration on his face._

"_Its all a show you know." Turing to his right his elder twin brother, Vincent di Britannia 13th Prince looked down upon the ceremony, "Its just so the nobles feel important and better than everyone else."_

"_Vincent!" scolded the Empress, her usually calm and kind voice replaced by a firm and authoritative voice, "You will not speak of your father like that young man. The ideals of the Garter are as real as those inducted into the order."_

"_Yes, mother." acquiesced Vincent turning back to witness the service. Charles gazed at the subdued expression on his brother's face, but forgot about it when the trumpets announced the Procession of the Knights to the Palace Chapel, and Charles lost himself in the pageantry of the occasion. Today stood out as one of the happiest days of his young life._

_It was the month afterwards that the Empress Arianne was assassinated._

_**Flashback End.**_

Kneeling to pick up the Garter and Star, momentarily running his hand over the words _Honi Soit Qui Mal Y Pense_. Nodding towards the guards at the other end of the Hall, the Great Doors swung shut barring Lelouch from leaving. Surprised the young prince turned to face his father, with a look of fear on his face.

"I did not give you permission to leave, boy." the Emperor said calmly. Striding towards his son Lelouch stumbled back falling down to the floor awaiting whatever fate his father had in store for him.

"Do you know what day it is boy?" The Emperor said with a edge to his voice. Looking down disdainfully upon his son.

Bewildered by the question, as was the rest of the court, Lelouch took a moment to think before answering. "I-I believe it is April 23rd Your Majesty."

"Very well as you will not use the strength the Empire holds sacred as you so put it, I wish to see this strength you believe superior represented by this relic." He noted disgustingly towards the Garter and Star in his hand. "So I Charles di Britannia, By the Grace of God, 98th Holy Emperor of Britannia, Sovereign of the Dominions across the seas and Defender of the Faith, hereby appoint thee Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Empire, Knight of the Garter." pinning the star to Lelouch's chest and and Tying the Garter to his left leg, he turned his hard gaze to Lelouch's eyes, though in later years Lelouch would admit to seeing some softness in those eyes "Now be gone from my sight." he finished mockingly as the Great Doors opened. Lelouch ran from the hall as fast as he could too confused to understand or question what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day. Aries Villa<strong>

"And you are?" Lelouch having recently calmed down after his confrontation with the Emperor, gazed down at the man standing before him.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, Your Highness. I was apart of the Royal Guard at Aries" the Prostrate man answered.

"And what business do you have with this Prince?" he asked looking at Jeremiah with a raised eyebrow. _'Now I think about it he is familiar though.'_

"I have come to ask your forgiveness, Your Highness." Jeremiah kneeling submissively before the Prince.

"And what exactly have you done to wrong me?" continued Lelouch.

"Forgive me your Highness, for my failure to protect Her Majesty The Empress Marianne!" he shouted lying absolutely prostrate before the young Prince.

"You WHAT?" roared Lelouch, a look of rage on his face. "Why were you not their to protect mother." tears threatening to escape.

"Forgive me your Highness, but your mother ordered that the guard be lowered the day of the attack." keeping his head bowed.

"She what?" whispered Lelouch, turning from Jeremiah Lelouch's eye widened, _'That means she was expecting someone or something on the day of the assassination. She wasn't just murdered, but betrayed.'_Turning back to Jeremiah, "Rise, tell me how do you intend to repent?"

"I only wish to serve Your Highness, to my last breath." Vowed Jeremiah.

Lelouch wanted to strike the man and tell him he would never forgive him for failing to protect his mother, but hesitated. _'Shamed he who thinks evil of it, right?'_ lightly brushing the Garter still around his left leg. "Very well, I will be not known as anything if not merciful. We have a long road ahead of us Jeremiah."

"Your Highness?" wondered Jeremiah, glad that the Prince accepted his vow, but was unaware of what occurred in the Throne Room.

Lelouch look out the window, "I currently have no base or protection, besides my elder siblings the Second Prince and Princess. Certain...elements of the court will no doubt be plotting my death and Nunnally's as well." Turning back on Jeremiah a hard look in his eyes, "Can I count on you to protect me and my sister with your very life?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Jeremiah would've bowed, but was stopped by Lelouch.

"No need to bow, your word is good enough." admonished Lelouch. "Now come Nunnally is to be released from the hospital today, and I don't wish there to be any accidents on the way." Lelouch commanded leaving the room as Jeremiah dutifully followed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial Pendragon Hospital.<strong>

To say Jeremiah was devastated by the death of Empress Marianne, would be an understatement. To say he was dumbstruck by the condition of the Fourth Princess, would be another. Never before has Jeremiah seen someone, so gentle, so innocent and completely the best of the world, look so pathetic, so vulnerable. He stood back as Lelouch approached his little sister, joined by his siblings the Second and Third Princess.

"Big Brother?" asked Nunnally a genuine smile on her face, it almost broke Jeremiah's heart one so young and so weak would act so brave just for the sake of her beloved older brother. "Is that you?" reaching out to Lelouch's hand on the edge of the bed.

"That's right, we're here to take you home today, isn't that great?" struggled Lelouch trying to put on a brave face, but everyone in the room could see the tears that threatened to fall from his face.

"Brother are you crying?" asked Nunnally as she moved her small hand to Lelouch's face to wipe his eyes, but Lelouch lowered her arms onto the bed.

"Its nothing really," protested Lelouch discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm just happy to be taking you home today is all."

"Its okay, Big Brother," smiled Nunnally again bringing her hands to Lelouch's face

Deciding to give the Royal Family some time alone, Jeremiah left the room and stood in the hallway. As he calmed himself he was surprised to see the First Prince before him. Standing at attention, Jeremiah was prevented from bowing by the Prince.

"Its saddening isn't it?" asked Odysseus looking into Nunnally's room, "What happened to my sister, I mean."

"Very much so your highness." answered Jeremiah a he wondered what the First Prince was doing here in the first place. As far as he could recall, the First Prince did not make frequent visits to the Aries Villa when Empress Marianne was alive.

"I trust you can keep the Empress Marianne's safe from harm, Lord Jeremiah." asked Odysseus not taking his eyes off the group of four in the hospital room. It seemed that Nunnally had managed to brighten the mood in the room and their conversation had moved onto happier things.

"With my life your Highness, but may I ask why you are here." answered and asked Jeremiah his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Can not a person visit their younger sister without so many questions?" responded The First Prince, but then sighed, "But if you must know, Lelouch has more support in the court than you think." Leaving it at that, Odysseus left the Margrave in the hall, and entered to greet Lelouch and Nunnally and congratulate Nunnally on leaving the hospital today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's all for now folks! Oh and Next chapter is a Time-Skip to a war with the EU, I was wondering who the enemy commander should be, right now I have either Rommel or De Gaulle but if you can think of anyone else please tell me. Preferably a WWII or Post-WWII European General. Either from France or Germany, but no War Criminals, I need Lelouch and ~_Spoilers~_ to have a Worthy Opponent kind of foe.

_Addendum: Parts of the Chapter have been rewritten because I was dissatisfied by the way the last scene played out._


End file.
